


Love on Top of the Duty of Others

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Full nudity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: True Love finds itself on the commanders desk.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Love on Top of the Duty of Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TightAssets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/gifts).




End file.
